legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12: Part 4/Transcript
Part 4. '' (The heroes begin to search the rubble of the Power Chamber.) '''Sunset:' Freeze? Freeze?! Riley: Freeze! Where are you?! (Sunset and Riley see rubble moving. They see Billy emerging.) Sunset: BILLY!! (Sunset and Riley go to help Billy.) Sunset: Billy. You okay? Billy: Yeah. I'm fine. Riley: Did you see Freeze? Billy: No. (Everyone else rushes to the three.) Carter: Don't worry, Billy. I got you. Billy: Thanks. (All of a sudden, an Umbrum spots the heroes. The heroes see it.) Riley: Everyone... Don't move. (The Umbrum jumps to attack. Everyone gets down. All of a sudden, the Umbrum was destroyed after taking three shots. The gunshots came from Freeze using an MR6. Sunset rushes over to hug him.) Sunset: Freeze! You're okay!! Freeze: Yeah. Sorry for the scare, guys. Had to get Dimitria and Alpha outta there. Tyler: How did you get out? Freeze: I went into E-9 Mode and used the Bubble Shield. Sunset: But thing is that you're still alive! (Kisses Freeze) Chase: So where do we go now? Freeze: I teleported Dimitria and Alpha to an old favorite. It's more near the area where Canterlot High is, but it's been a place we operated in during the Nightmare Force fight. Kendall: Then we should probably get going. (The heroes leave the ruins of the former Power Chamber. On Sledge's ship...) Sledge: So the Rangers and Knights lost their base to Rabia and her followers? Wrench: Yup. She apparently has them on the run. Sledge: Yes, but that kinda take away my chance of getting the Energems for a while. Fury: If that's the case, do you want us to stop her? Sledge: No. Let her have her fun. Either she'll get lucky and destroy the Knights, or they destroy her. Either way, I win. (The heroes finally make it to the old base.) Freeze: (Sigh) It feels good to be back home. (Puts his hand to the scanner.) F.I.L.S.S: DNA Scan Confirmed: Derrick McCracken. Welcome home, Freeze. (Detects the Dino Charge Ranger's signatures) Unidentified or unfamiliar signatures detected. Taking security measures. (Gets out turrets) Freeze: F.I.L.S.S., those are friendlies! They're Rangers! F.I.L.S.S: Oh. (Puts away turrets) I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Rangers. Welcome to the Canterlot Base for the Knights of the Just. I am the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System. But you can call me FILSS. Freeze: I had Agent Nevada put some new security measure in the base and I had FILSS keep a close eye on things while we were gone. Let me show you around. (Freeze leads the Dino Charge Rangers around.) Freeze: Over there are the base bedrooms. You'll be sleeping in those. Over there is the alert map. Over there is Combat Immersion. There's the Armory, the workshop, the Cybernetics Station provided by Coalescence Corporation.(Walks over to a sealed door) And here's this room. (Enters a code and the doors open.) This is the room where your predecessors are currently keeping their morphers. (The room shows the Gosei Morphers and Legendary Morphers once used by the Megaforce Rangers, as well as some Ranger Keys.) Kendall: This is nice. Tyler: I remember. We teamed up with Troy on the moon. Freeze: Yep. (Agents Nevada and California and Prince Phillip arrive.) Freeze: Cal, Nevada, Phillip. Phillip: We came here as soon as we could. Cal: Good to be back in the place we considered home. Freeze: It is. Nevada: How did Rabia infiltrate the Power Chamber? Karone: We have no idea. Freeze: They must've followed us. (The map alarm goes off. Freeze goes to check it out.) Freeze: Guys? Looks like somethings hurdling towards Earth. (to Cal, Tyler, Kendall, Ivan, and Phillip) You guys wanna go check this out with me? Cal: You got it. Tyler: Let me get a hold of my dad. Freeze: You got it. (The six leave.) Nevada: How's security, FILSS? F.I.L.S.S: Security level normal. No security breaches as of yet. Nevada: Good to hear. (To Karone) I check in with FILSS everyday. Partially to check the security and partially to give her company. Karone: That's good. (In the woods, something crashes to Earth. Freeze, Cal, Tyler, his Dad, Kendall, Ivan, and Phillip arrive.) Tyler: There it is! (Gets closer) Whoa! What do you think it is? Freeze: No idea. Kendall: Don't get too close. We have no idea who might... (All of a sudden a hologram appears. It appears to be the Dino Charge Silver Ranger.) Silver Ranger: Greetings. I am the Silver Ranger. I send you this message from the far reaches of space. Cal: Space? Silver Ranger: Although I am bonded to the Silver Energem, the vast distance between myself and my Titano Zord has caused the Zord to be deactivated. Kendall: The Silver Energem has been in space this whole time. Silver Ranger: The location of the Titano Zord is... (The pod is destroyed. The heroes look up and see someone known as Nui Harime.) Nui: Nope! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!!! Tyler: What?! Freeze: Who is that?! Cal: Nui Harime. She's the Grand Couturier to Ragyo Kiryuin. Freeze: Who? Cal: I'll explain everything later! Let's just kick her ass! Freeze: You got it! Freeze and Cal: E-9 Mode!! (The two transform.) Freeze: E-9 Red! Cal: E-9 Blue! Nui Harime Oh, its gonna be fun to rip you both apart!! (The two begin to fight Nui. Freeze equips an energy sword and slices one of Nui's arms off.) Freeze: There! Blood loss will take care of that crazy woman! Cal: Uhh.. I gotta stop you there. Freeze: What do you mean? (Nui's arm regenerates.) Cal: She can regenerate her limbs. Freeze: What the hell is she?! Nui: I'm the one who's gonna KILL YOU!! Kendall: It's Morphin' Time!! (Runs towards Nui) Energize!! (Morphs and combines her Morpher with her Dino Saber) Rapid Blast!!! (Kendall blasts at Nui continuously. Nui backs off after receiving a lot of hits.) Nui: This isn't over!! I'll be back to finish you all!! (runs off) (The three power down. Cal walks over to the pod.) Cal: Well? Freeze: That pod's fried. We'll never find the Titano Zord at this rate. Cal: Wait. Maybe if I interface with this thing back at base, I might be able to pinpoint the location of the Titano Zord. Freeze: That could work. (To everyone) Let's head back, everyone. (Back at base, Cal interfaces with the pod. He finishes and comes to a conclusion.) Cal: The plan to interface with this is dead. When Nui fried it, it must've severed my connection to what the Silver Ranger was trying to tell us. Freeze: Welp. This sucks. Cal: Yup. (The alarm goes off. Everyone rushes towards the map.) Freeze: Nevada? Kendall? Kendall: Distress signal. Cal: Who's it from? Nevada: An old friend. Sora Takenouchi. She apparently was at some lake with her father. Cal: Who's she under attack by? (The screen show Nui.) Freeze: Her again?! Cal: Let's go! Ragyo must be sending her to kill our friends! Freeze: CAL! (Gets in Cal's way) Who the hell is Ragyo?! Cal: (Sighs and shakes his head at Freeze. To everyone but Freeze) Go on without us. Nevada: Got it! (Everyone leaves. Nevada kisses Cal on her way out.) Freeze: Cal? Cal: Ragyo Kiryuin is the Chief Executive Officer for Revocs Corporation and Honnoji Academy board of directors Chairwoman. Freeze: Oooookay. Sooooo... Cal: That's not all. She's the mother of Satsuki Kiryuin and ex-wife of Soichiro Kiryuin, know to us both as Isshin Matoi, the father of Ryuko Matoi. Freeze: You mean... Cal: Ryuko and Satsuki are sisters. They fought and defeated Ragyo sometime ago, but.... I don't know how she returned... or Nui. Ragyo tried to end humanity by giving it to the Life Fibers. Freeze: Damn. Wish we knew how to stop her now. Cal: We'll find a way. But we already have Rabia and Sledge to deal with. (At the lake, the heroes arrive and assisted Professor Takenouchi.) Kendall: Professor Takenouchi, are you okay? Professor Takenouchi: I'm fine. Thanks. Sunset: Where's your daughter? (The Professor looks at the lake.) Sunset: Oh no. (Sora wakes up in an unknown location. She picks up her phone and calls Sunset. Sunset's phone rings and she answers.) Sunset: Sora? Are you alright? Sora: Yeah. I'm fine. I have no idea where I am, but... I'm okay. Last thing I remember is that I was attacked by some girl in a lolita-styled dress and I ended up in the lake. Nevada: That's Nui Harime! (Sora then sees a bright light showing an emblem of a silver colored dinosaur's head.) Sora: Guys, hang on. I'm gonna take a photo of where I am. Sunset: You got it, Sora. (Sora takes the photo. The heroes receive the photo.) Sunset: We have the photo, Sora. (Looks at the emblem) Wait... That's the Titano Zord!! Shelby: It must've saved Sora. Sunset: Hang in there Sora! We're coming! Sora: I don't know, Sunset. It's getting harder to breathe. (Back at Base, the base communicator goes off. Cal answers.) Cal: Go ahead! Sunset: Sora's fine, guys. But we need your help. We found the Titano Zord. (Freeze rushes over to Cal.) Freeze: (To Sunset) You found the Titano Zord?! Where?! Sunset: It apparently saved Sora at the bottom of the lake! We need to get her out. She's losing air! (Kendall returns to the Base and approches Cal and Freeze.) Kendall: You boys armored up? Cal: Always. Kendall: Go help the others out. I'll create a Titano Charger and meet you there! Freeze: We're there! (The two leave. At the lake, Nui locates the heroes.) Nui: Hello Knights!! Nevada: Not now, bitch!! We got a Zord to awaken! So back off! (Nevada pulls out a rocket launcher and fires at Nui, who slices the rocket it half. And the rocket explodes behind her. She then gives a cocky smile and Nevada stands in disbelief. Nevada: Oh, that's some bull shit right there. Tyler: It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger! Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Unleash the Power! (Morph) (Cal and Freeze arrive. They see the heroes confronting Nui.) Freeze: There's that Nui freak! Cal: Hurry! We can't let her keep our friends from awakening the Titano Zord! (Fury arrives and confronts Freeze and Cal.) Fury: Where do you think you're going?! Freeze: Not now, Fury! (Fury strikes at the two and they fall to the ground. Fury rushes towards them.) Fury: Prepare to be obliterated!! (Fury is then blasted at. He falls to the ground.) Freeze: Oh hey, Keeper. Thanks! Keeper: Fury, leave now or feel my wrath. Fury: I don't have time for your games! (Teleports out) Cal: Thanks for the help, Keeper. Keeper: Now that we know the location of the Titano Zord, work can begin. (Keeper uses his staff, and the lake begins to ripple.) Nevada: The lake! I don't think the monsters are up to that! Nui: What?! Who's doing that to the lake?! (Back with Freeze, Cal, and Keeper.) Keeper: Join the others. I will clear the water from the lake. Freeze: You got it, Keeper. (Freeze and Cal leave to join the rest of the heroes. Keeper turns his attention to the lake.) Keeper: Waters rise! (The water begins to rise. Everyone is pushes back. Freeze and Cal arrive.) Freeze: You good? Tyler: Yup. (From Sledge's Ship...) Wrench: Oh no! Sledge: Going on down there?!! Wrench: They've uncovered the Titano Zord!! (The heroes then see the Titano Zord lying down in where the lake was.) Freeze: Whoa! That Zord is massive! With the water gone, Sora can breathe again! (Sora feels her breathing getting much better.) Sora: I can breathe. I CAN BREATHE!! Keeper: Titano Zord, Awaken!! (Keeper uses his staff to awaken the Titano Zord.) Keeper: Soon you will reactivate, my friend. (Teleports out) Nui: You "heroes" think you got the best of me?! Well if you wanna play rough, I'll give you rough!!! Tyler: Not the smartest move, Nui. Dino Charger Ready! Activate! HA! (Morphs into T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger) T-Rex Super Charge, Ready! Freeze: Shoku Power! (Transforms into Evolved Shoku Warrior) EVOLVED SHOKU WARRIOR, READY!! (The heroes begin to fight Nui. In the background of it all, the Titano Zord begins to wake up.) Freeze: She this Life Fiber freak who's boss, guys! Cal: The Titano Zord's starting to wake up! (The Titano Zord awakens.) Cal: Your Highness! Over here! Phillip: Time for a royal Headbutt!! (Cal tosses Phillip, and Phillip headbutts Nui. Nui is knocked backwards.) Nui: You think your dinosaur powers will beat me?!! Tyler: No, we know it will! Weapons combine! (Combine the Dino Charge Morpher with the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher) Super Charge Morph Blast!! (Nui is blasted and she is severely wounded.) Nui: NO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!! Freeze: Yes! She's done for!! Cal: That outta cause Ragyo some problems! (To the sky) Hey Ragyo, do you hear that?! We got you on your heels!! Give up!! (In some other location, someone is watching the fight on a screen. The person is non other than Ragyo Kiryuin.) Ragyo: Oh do you? (Sinister chuckle) You better reconsider your words, Agent. (On Sledge's ship...) Wrench: What's Ragyo Kiryuin doing there? I thought she was destroyed! Sledge: So did I. She might get in our way of destroying the Knights and the Rangers. Fury: So what's the plan? Sledge: Ha! Her Grand Couturier looks like she could use some "help". (To a Vivix) Magna Beam! (The Vivix fires the Magna Beam. The beam hits Nui.) Nui: What?! What is this beam?!! Sledge: Be careful what you wish for, Ragyo! (Nui begins to enlarge into a giant.) Nui: I... I FEEL GREAT!! NOW I CAN DESTROY YOU EASILY!! (At Ragyo's location...) Ragyo: What? I don't have anything that can do that. Hmmm. Maybe I can do something about that. (Chuckling) (At the lake...) Nui: I'm gonna have fun tearing your precious Zord appart! (Nui goes to strike the Titano Zord.) Tyler: NO! (Nui strikes the Zord with a vicious blow. Tyler puts his hands on his head.) Freeze: No! Sora! (The smoke clears and the Titano Zord is undamaged.) Freeze: Wow! That's one badass Zord! Cal: (Jokingly) What? Now you don't like Tommy's Dragonzord? Nui: What? Did I tell you to survive that?! (Kendall arrives on a Dino Cycle.) Kendall: I can't believe my eyes. It's really the Titano Zord! Freeze: Sora's still in there, but we can't get her out with Nui striking like this. Kendall: Don't worry. The Titano Charger's ready, but this Zord is very special. It needs all our Dino Charges to unlock its powers. Freeze: Got it. Dino Charge Rangers: Dino Chargers, Ready! (The Rangers toss the Dino Chargers. The Titano Charger is inserted into the Titano Zord's mouth.) Morpher: Titano Charger Engaged. Dino Chargers Engaged. (The Titano Zord brings Sora out. The heroes go to her.) Freeze: SORA! (Sora wakes up.) Sora: Guys!! (Freeze and Sunset hugs Sora.) Tyler: You okay, Sora? Sora: Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks guys. Kendall: Glad we could help. But you need to get to cover. (Garudamon arrives.) Kendall: Okay. I guess not. (To Sora) Let's do it! Sora: You got it! Tyler: Dino Drive Activate! (Activates Dino Drive) Dino Super Drive Saber! Morpher: Dino Super Drive Charger Engaged! Tyler: Dino Super Drive Activate! (The Rangers enter the Titano Zord's cockpit.) Freeze: So this is the Titano Zord's cockpit! Nice!! Tyler: And it feels so powerful! (Numerous Umbrum appear next to Nui.) Nui: What? Who are you? Umbrum: We will protect you, Ms. Nui! (The Umbrum attack the Titano Zord, but the Zord uses the power of the Dino Blaze Charger and fires at one of the Umbrum, destroying it.) Freeze: Whoa! The Titano Zord is using our Chargers as a source for moves! Nice! (The Zord then used the power of the Dino Gravity Charger to force gravity onto the last Umbrum.) Umbrum: NO! I CAN'T GET UP!!! (The Umbrum is then crushed.) Tyler: It controlled gravity to crush the Umbrum! Nui: You pissed me off for the last time!!!! (Nui strikes at the Titano Zord.) Everyone: Whoa Freeze: She tough. Better amp this up! Everyone: Activate Titano Charge Megazord! Morpher: Titano Charge Megazord Engaged! (The Titano Charge Megazord forms.) Morpher: Titano Charge Megazord Ready! (Sora and Garudamon see the Titano Charge Megazord.) Sora: Whoa. Look at that thing! Garudamon: It's unbelievable. I never seen anything like it! Nui: This is getting on my damn nerves!! (Nui strikes the Megazord, but it does nothing.) Nui: What the?! How can you do... Tyler: Let's end this! Time to give our Titano Axe a swing! (The Megazord swings its Axe at Nui. Nui loses an arm.) Nui: That all you... (Notices her arm missing) WHAT THE HELL?! (The Rangers make a strike motion, with the Megazord following their everymove. The Megazord continues to slice Nui's left arm until it falls off. Garudamon then gets into attacking position.) Garudamon: Wing Blade!! (Nui is hit by Garudamon's Wing Blade.) Nui: STILL PLAYING ROUGH?!!! Tyler: You started it. Titano Axe! Nui: Now what?! Tyler: Dino Super Drive Saber Activate! Morpher: Dino Chargers Engaged! Tyler: Dino Super Drive Saber.... Everyone: Final Colossal Crush!! (The attack strikes Nui. Nui starts to fall backwards.) Nui: How the hell.... (Explodes) (Everyone cheers) Freeze: Thanks for the help, Garudamon! Garudamon: You too. Tyler: Monster Extinct! (Later, back down at the lake...) Keeper: Waters, return. (The water returns to the lake.) Freeze: Well, looks like Sledge and Rabia aren't the only ones to worry about. Cal: Ragyo is a real challenge. But she's was destroyed before. She will be again. Trust me on this. Freeze: But wasn't Senketsu destroyed? Cal: Yeah. I'm afraid Ryuko and Satsuki won't be helping us this time. Freeze: At least we know where the Silver Energem is. Time to head back to base. (To Professor Takenouchi) You coming, Professor? We could use some help. Professor Takenouchi: Yeah. I'll meet you there. I just need to pick some stuff up. (The heroes leave the lake. Later at the lake, Nui is lying down seemingly lifeless. Ragyo arrives.) Ragyo: Soon you'll be back in the fight, dear Nui. (Back at base, the heroes are seen near the Combat Immersion station.) Freeze: If anyone needs me, I'll be in Combat Immersion. Cal: Wait. Does anyone know where Dimitria is? (Lights begin to flash. Dimitria appears.) Cal: Dimitria! You're okay! Freeze: Don't worry. I got both her and Alpha 6 out of the Power Chamber before it blew. Dimitria: And I am greatful that you have done that, Derrick. But right now, we have much to get done. Sledge and Rabia know that the Knights and Order exists. They will stop at nothing to destroy you. (To Freeze and Cal) Derrick and Alex, as you are aware, you two currently bare the E-9 powers created by Derrick and Tommy. However, you eventually will need to find three more to don the other colors. Freeze: We'll get it done, Dimitria. Cal: Other colors? Freeze: Right now, there's just you and me, which is Red and Blue. There are three other colors: Black, Yellow, and Pink. Cal: That's five. Shouldn't there be a sixth color? Freeze: I didn't create one... yet. Cal: Well, we'll find the other three. When we need a sixth.... Freeze: Don't worry. I'll know if we need a sixth. (Freeze looks at the Black, Yellow, and Pink armors in the ready room. He then goes back to the Combat Immersion Station.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline